pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bootsyt123
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 19:45, 8 August 2009 I've just made two templates. Where should they be implemented?-- 21:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Template:Move infobox Oops! I mispelled some type names in the CSS that use that template. I've corrected it, but it may take a while to refresh the cache. Thanks for the report! --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Can i help work on the wiki? hi, i am new to wikia and i was wondering if you own this wiki because i wanted to help work on this wiki. --Ssbbfan4 02:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) have you played: "The Sims"? see subject --Ssbbfan4 02:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:The Sims ok because i know a new wiki that is basiclly the sims roleplay on the wiki. i was wondering if you wanted to add a sim on there and take a look at what i added. you can add whatever you want. Thank you for editing the wiki. User:Duskullbone the link for the sims roleplay wiki http://msimsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/My_Sims_Roleplay_Wiki Edits Great edits. :) Keep it up! -- 21:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Did I do something wRong? DeaR Bootsy123, What did I do wRong I was editing what it said on the sticky notes On my homepage . I can't do that I don't undeRstand? --Zamonblue222 23:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Many of the users in this Wikia would like to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Thanks for helping the Pokémon Wikia. -.- SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 14:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I didn't know ok User:Duskullbone Re: Wikidex Of course! we share the same license, so it's OK :) --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:22, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Admin are you an admin?-Evanf Why was I blocked? Umm...Evanf, why did you just block me?--Bootsyt123 21:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea why he did it. I'll unblock you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) About banned Why would user:Evanf ban you??? You are helping our edits thank you. User:Duskullbone You're Welcome. BTW I love how you help my articles i make. User:Duskullbone Pokehatr I hate him bcuz I hate anyone who hates pokemon. BTW he vandalized the wiki. User:Duskullbone Vandal made some random page...Get 'im. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I can't control myself on people who hate pokemon bcuz I love pokemon *apologizes* User:Duskullbone Do you know why some people such as User:Captain Vas did not make an edit until July. User:Duskullbone I used to think User:Captain Vas was a vandal bcuz I saw him delete a lot of articles. Evanf also thinks he is a vandal. User:Duskullbone Anime Pictures Which one do you think is better User:Duskullbone Thank You. I got these pictures at pokemon.com User:Duskullbone I will get more pictures at pokemon.com later and show you. What about it? User:Duskullbone Sorry Sorry for kinda messing up the Whitney article it was a mistake. User:Duskullbone Hi there Bootsyt123/Great editor hows it going User:Duskullbone :Um, not bad I guess? --Bootsyt123 22:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Great editing these articles thank you. User:Duskullbone :Oh, no problem. :D --Bootsyt123 22:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Contributions Look at my contributions (If you like) User:Duskullbone Im asking because I have a lot of them User:Duskullbone Oh wait my point is I want to become one of the top contributors. Did you want to become one? User:Duskullbone Ok sure thank you, but do you mean like changing Tauros to Tauros? User:Duskullbone ok thank you. User:Duskullbone Admin I wish I were an admin, but I am scared to ask an admin if I may become one because I have caused a lot of trouble in this history. Do you have any suggestions how I can become one or will I never become one. I asked you because you are the only person who isn't an admin that I can ask. User:Duskullbone Idea I have been thinking...Could we possibly do a thing similar to the SmashWikia's Smash Arena? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Admin You know I would like for you to know that you are one of the best members here because there is just something about you. Oh and about the adminship I will try to ask User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 User:Duskullbone ok then BTW you're welcome. User:Duskullbone